


【相二相】人鱼

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: 人鱼a x 饲养员n相二二相都有！相二二相都有！相二二相都有！
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	【相二相】人鱼

【相二相】人鱼

-相二，二相都有！  
-相二，二相都有！  
-相二，二相都有！  
-没有科学不讲道理。  
-好吧多少还是讲点道理，为了讲这一点点道理我还特地去学习了一下（为了写文我都学了啥），相叶人鱼设定有一点参考鲸鱼，为什么是鲸鱼你们去搜搜鲸鱼的丁丁就好了（？）不过那个太过分我还是有更改的你们放心。鲸鱼平时的丁丁藏在一个缝里（我看的不正经科普说叫包皮不过我也不清楚），需要的时候会出来这样。不过半人半鲸鱼这种设定感觉有点诡异，所以尾巴还是带鳞片的设定。  
-算了一篇肉而已，细节都是我说了算（？）  
-大家都是双性设定（和的设定可能更偏向abo设定的b，我总觉得深处的生殖腔比真正的双性更色一点（x））  
-既然预警我就预警全了，大概有孕期描写，孕车什么的我们再议  
-预警太长了之后都不发了，看了不准骂我，觉得雷就关掉我们还是好朋友（？）

二宫和也其实挺讨厌自己现在的工作的，就像他讨厌大海，讨厌所有沾染上海的味道的东西一样，这份人鱼饲养员的工作他并不喜欢。

他喜欢的只有那条人鱼。

那条人鱼刚刚被捕获的时候就交由二宫照顾，那时还是个小孩子，鱼尾不过和二宫的手臂一般长，心情不好的时候就扑腾二宫满脸海水。可不过两三年的功夫，彼时的小人鱼已经长成好看的青年，二宫打扫的时候就会趴在池子边缘，问二宫海洋馆外面的事情。

“nino，大海究竟是什么样子的？”

“嘛……应该会是你喜欢的样子。”二宫回答的有些心不在焉，对于大海他着实想不出什么太过美好的形容词，但是他知道人鱼应该属于大海的，他并不想成为打碎别人梦想的那个坏人。

“那nino喜欢大海吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“那我也不喜欢大海好啦。”小人鱼趴在池子边，用好看的上目线盯着正在打扫的二宫。

“为什么？”

“因为我更喜欢nino呀。”

当然，这是二宫心情不好的另外一个原因。

这条名叫相叶雅纪的人鱼，似乎也喜欢他。

不过二宫不确定相叶所说的喜欢到底是哪一种喜欢，毕竟自己像是父亲一样照顾他了这么久——不对，是哥哥，二宫纠正自己道。

可相叶却似乎完全没有这种自觉，每天都不自觉地用情话撩拨着二宫的心绪，就像是一只翻肚皮的猫咪一般，把自己对于二宫的依赖和爱意毫不保留地展示出来。二宫无奈，只能用自己“成年人”的定力去无视相叶的百般讨好，无视掉相叶流露出来的爱意。

不过时间长了还是会出问题的，比如相叶雅纪第一次发情的时候。

二宫当然知道到了这个年纪，发请只是迟早的事情，之前在教科书上也学到过在这种情况下应该怎么办，可出于私心，二宫并不想循规蹈矩地帮相叶度过发情期，而是假装有些焦急地问相叶自己要怎么才能帮到他。

“摸摸我，nino，摸摸我。”相叶抓住了二宫的手，往自己的身下探去，在鳞片的遮掩之中，有一处隐秘而又柔软的缝隙，因为情动已经完全充血，二宫只是用手指轻轻抚过，相叶便红着脸发出一声舒服的喟叹。

之后再要做什么二宫已经不用相叶多说，他的手指虽然并不纤长但却十分灵巧，那条缝几近疯狂地欢迎着对方，温热的软肉绞着二宫的手指，几乎要主动地把二宫的手整个吞下一般。

相叶本就还是个孩子，不知道如何排解自己身体里的燥热，二宫的手指像是给他身体里的欲望撕开了一个缝隙，于是所有的渴望便从这一点叫嚣着喷薄而出。

“放松一点，会弄伤你的。”二宫柔声安慰道，用手慢慢地帮相叶放松那一处的肌肉。属于动物的阴道虽然格外巨大，但是却又是让人难以想象的紧致，二宫熟悉人鱼身体上的每一处构造，甚至能够想象出这一处的每一块肌肉和骨骼是如何配合着运动的，但真正用身体感受的时候，二宫才知道教科书上那些文字的生硬，不能描述出这种美好体验的万分之一来。

一点点抚摸过柔软内壁之中属于动物性器的不规则突起，二宫忍不住去想象自己真正操弄的时候该是怎样的销魂蚀骨，不过作为一个冷静的成年人——二宫这样评价自己道——他绝对不允许因为自己的冲动而弄伤别人，尤其是相叶雅纪，那个拥有漂亮尾巴的人鱼少年。

“nino……我好难受……”相叶此时不知道自己应该做些什么才好，他也想要摸摸二宫，可无奈对方还在岸上，自己拼尽全力也只能触碰到对方的手臂，扑腾着双手像是落水的孩子一般。

“摸摸自己的乳头。”二宫这样命令道。

“我……我不知道……怎么……”相叶不知道该如何玩弄才能带给自己快感，只能听从二宫的指令，一味笨拙地玩弄着自己的胸膛。二宫看着这个场景，心里那些恶趣味作祟，故意不教给相叶要怎么做，一边抚慰着对方的生殖腔口，一边看着对方拙略地亵玩自己胸前的软肉。人鱼的皮肤很是好看，在白净之上有一种半透明般的质感，而相叶的胸前却因为他自己的动作而沾染上了好看的红色，像是大片绽放的花朵一样，在水波折射出的旖旎光芒之下，宛如艺术品一般。

二宫的手指在相叶的身体里搅动着，似乎是戳弄到了对方的敏感点，相叶的手指一个用力，大约是弄痛了自己，尾鳍也不自觉地颤抖起来，似乎是被从未感受过的快感冲昏了头脑。

他知道相叶的身体已经做好了准备，把手从对方的软缝中抽了出来。“别……”相叶似乎完全沉溺在刚刚的快感之中，嘴里念叨着没有意义的词句，他不满足地晃动着自己漂亮的大尾巴，想让二宫再去疼疼那个地方。

“乖，会让你舒服的。”二宫简单地安慰了一下相叶之后，便拉着对方到了浅水的区域，跪坐在对方的身上，从潜水服中释放出自己已经完全勃起的性器，俯下身轻轻吻了吻相叶的唇，仿佛蜜一样的味道让二宫忍不住笑了笑，看着相叶宝石一般的眼睛加深了这个吻。

迟到已久的教学告诉了相叶该如何玩弄自己胸前的乳珠，因为刚刚相叶自己毫无章法的玩弄，他的乳头变得格外敏感，二宫简单地揉捏了几下之后，在冰凉的海水之中挺立了起来，相叶也舒服得哼哼起来，似乎很是满意二宫的服务。

“我进来了。”二宫用自己的性器操弄了进去，顾虑着是相叶第一次的发情期，二宫慢慢地把自己的性器没入软穴之中，一寸寸的肌肉描摹着他的形状，刚刚抚摸过的突起和褶皱把他的快感放大了无数倍，人鱼过于发达的尾部肌肉在此时也发挥了用途，媚肉绞得二宫只觉得头皮发麻，几次差点就直接这样射了出来。

二宫的性器就这样顶上了相叶的敏感点，和刚刚二宫手指触碰的感觉完全不相同，带有荷尔蒙气息的阴茎似乎让相叶更觉得兴奋，忍不住扭动着自己漂亮的尾巴来迎合二宫的动作，方便对方顶到更深的地方中去。

两个人都习惯了现在交合的状态之后，二宫便开始小心翼翼地抽插起来，相叶的身体已经分泌了大量的润滑液出来，虽然也是透明的液体，但是因为不同的成分或者其他什么原因，在清澈的海水之中却也看的真切，仿佛是在水面之中扩散开来的薄烟，像是人鱼自带的什么奇异滤镜一般。

见相叶在性事之中如此乖巧，二宫决定再给对方一些甜头尝尝。在生殖腔之上，还有一条柔软的细缝，那条缝因为情动已经完全鼓起，可第一次发情的相叶完全不知道要如何释放自己，二宫便用手轻轻抚摸，让对方放松一些，好把他的性器从体内释放出来。

“好奇怪……nino……我……”相叶在这些事情上面完全不得技巧，他还不能完全理解自己身上发生的所有奇妙变化，二宫不急不躁，叼住对方的唇瓣以做安慰，下身的动作也以取悦对方为主要目的，而手却从那道细缝之中探了进去，那里不似生殖腔哪般柔软而富有伸展性，只是一只手指探进去就已经惹得相叶低声叫了起来。

“放松一点……宝贝……会给你奖励的……”二宫在相叶耳边呢喃着，说实话他现在也并不太舒服，相叶因为吃痛而夹紧了生殖腔，刚刚带给他无上快感的突起一下子就变成了什么惩罚用的刑具一般，夹得他并不好受。

二宫的手指在那处寻找着，已经完全充血的阴茎很难从这条窄缝之中出来，只能慢慢地从中找到相叶的龟头，顺此再帮对方地释放出来。好在两个人足够幸运，这一段对于两人来说都过于煎熬的事情很快便结束，等相叶放松下来之后，二宫便加大了自己抽插的力度，似乎是要把刚刚的事情全都补偿回来一般。

此时相叶的性器也已经完全舒展在水中，对于人类而言这条阴茎的尺寸的确有够夸张，二宫单手只能勉强握住对方的根部，二宫撸动了一会儿觉得有点太累，于是便让相叶自己用手解决问题。

又是几个来回，二宫搂着相叶的细腰便尽数射进了相叶的身体之中，这番在岸边的折腾把二宫累的够呛，他本想趴在相叶的身上再休息一下的，结果没想到却是被人带到了深一点的区域之中。

“喂……你要干嘛？”

“nino刚刚说的奖励，还没有给我呢。”

二宫发誓，那些被人鱼魅惑了的水手绝对不是因为意志不坚定之类的问题，他能证明，相叶雅纪的低语就像是什么魔咒一般，让他完全无力反抗。

相叶让二宫半趴在岸边，手就这样顺着二宫的潜水服探了进去，摸到了对方柔软的臀瓣，尽管他对于这个部位十分好奇，不过却还是先顺着臀瓣摸了进去，几乎无师自通般地抚上了二宫的穴口。

“先扩张，不然你他妈别想。”二宫恶狠狠地说道。

“啊……这样吗？”相叶的指尖有些冰凉，带着一些海水探入的感觉有点奇妙，然而没有任何润滑剂的辅助，让这样的开拓变得格外艰难，不过相叶似乎很有耐心，筋疲力尽的二宫趴在岸边，干干脆脆闭上双眼，任由相叶自己折腾，时不时地给出一些指导意见，教会相叶要如何抚摸每一处褶皱，又如何找到他身体里的敏感点。

“这里吗？”二宫不知道这时候应该不应该夸赞相叶擅长学习，没用一会儿的功夫便找到了他的敏感点，却也不是一味地刺激那一处，恰到好处地按压四周的内壁，深深浅浅的刺激让二宫的前端又再次挺立了起来。

等相叶四个手指都能顺利进出的时候已经过去了很久，二宫的性器又再次抬起了头，相叶试探着问了一下二宫可不可以进去，得到肯定的答复之后才游到了二宫之上，把自己健硕的龟头挤了进去。

虽然扩张已经做的足够充分，可无奈人鱼的尺寸的确有够夸张，这样的刺激让二宫整个人都蜷缩了起来，钻心腕骨的疼痛完全取代了快感，让他根本不敢想象相叶操弄他的感受。

可相叶却是个极佳的情人，他察觉了二宫的异样之后也没再着急进入，把对方完全拦入怀中，吻住对方的猫唇之后，便把对方拉入水中。

“唔……”二宫刚想挣扎，却发现相叶用吻在一点点地渡给他氧气，似乎每一次喘息都变得格外香甜，二宫甚至怀疑相叶是不是能分泌什么催情的东西，虽然现在他在水中不断下沉，不过他的灵魂却仿佛漂浮起来了一般，仿佛被相叶拉入了什么未知的世界。

此时二宫这才慢慢放松下来，去享受眼前的这幅图景，是不是哪些水手也是这样，在漂亮的人鱼编织出来的奇妙幻象之中被拖入海底——只不过拉自己下水的这一条人鱼并不想取他性命，而且还要操他一通才算作罢。

趁着二宫把所有的注意力全都放在控制呼吸这件事情上的时候，相叶的前端顺利地挺入，然后茎身也一寸寸地没入二宫的身体。

二宫只觉得自己的身体被填满，对方的阴茎和人类的触感很不一样，有些发凉的粗壮柱体填满了他的后身，用力碾过他的敏感点之后还在不断的深入，在二宫每一次觉得自己已经到极限了的时候，相叶都还能往深处再挺进些许，就这样反反复复，不知道二宫第几次觉得快不行了的时候，对方的阴茎才完整地埋进了他的身体。

相叶也没有着急抽插，而是和二宫两人以这样交合的状态浮上水面，放二宫自由地去呼吸，二宫的嘴完全张开，贪婪地汲取着空气之中的氧气，不宽的胸膛在剧烈的起伏，挺立着的乳珠让相叶不由得回想起来刚刚二宫教给他的技巧，只不过现在他的双手都在支撑着二宫，于是便用牙齿去挑逗对方。

“动……动一动吧……”二宫说这话的时候声音极小，也不知是因为害羞还是真的累坏了，不过却把脸埋在了相叶的颈窝之中，任凭相叶处置。

起初相叶只能小幅度的抽动，粗壮的茎身总能很好地蹭到二宫的敏感点不说，巨大的龟头几乎每次都能顶到那处理应退化完全的生殖腔的边缘，甚至有时已经把那处器官撞开了一个缝隙。

“别……”二宫小声地拒绝他，他从未体验过这样的感受，他不知道自己的生殖腔传来的究竟是快感还是单纯的疼痛，或许是这两种感觉无限交织在一起，虽然他有些害怕这样陌生的体验，不过近似变态的好奇心让他没有真正去阻止相叶，而是咬着牙去承受对方一次次的撞击。

水的浮力让二宫觉得浑身轻飘飘的，被自己最讨厌的大海的气息环绕着，却是达到了前所未有的欢愉。他不自觉地去想象相叶的阴茎贯穿自己时候的样子，刚刚他见过对方的性器，白色之中暗藏着诱人的红色，与肮脏龌龊这样的形容词完全没有任何关系。

顶到深处再抽出，已经不能完全收紧的后穴就这样吞下了大量的海水，相叶再顶进来的时候有一部分海水被挤了出来，另外部分随着相叶的动作进到二宫的身体的深处。他似乎比平时需要更多的氧气来维持自己的呼吸，恼人的海水却时不时地钻进他的口鼻之中阻碍他的呼吸，会被搞坏的，二宫这样想，这是他现在唯一的想法，但那也已经无所谓了，是被相叶搞坏的，那个名叫相叶雅纪的人鱼，那个有着漂亮尾巴的人鱼。

二宫觉得可能是自己的幻觉，他觉得自己的生殖腔已经被顶开——与其说是被顶开，不如说是在叫嚣着欢迎相叶的侵入，那道狭小的缝隙却能吞下相叶巨大的龟头，相叶知道不能再像刚刚那般大开大合地操弄，他减小了自己动作的幅度，在那个隐秘的小穴之中快速的抽插，他吻着二宫的唇，在唇齿的交缠之中达到了顶峰。人鱼射精的时间极长，大股滚烫的精液全数灌进了二宫的生殖腔之中，二宫第一次体验这样的感受，不知名的快感顺着脊椎疯狂地传向大脑，他的身体知道自己的欲望在被填满，他无暇去考虑其他，他只觉得两个人已经合二为一，他们已经成为不可分割的整体。

相叶抱着几乎要昏过去的二宫游到岸边，让他枕在自己的尾巴上，等着对方缓过神来。

大约是因为在水里做爱的缘故，二宫的腰倒没有很痛，只是由内到外的感到疲惫，在被相叶操干的时候自己大约又射了几次，他已经回想不起来太多的细节，拖着疲惫的身躯整理好自己的潜水服，骂骂咧咧地帮相叶清理池子里的污渍。

“有什么我能帮你的吗？”相叶在水里追着岸上的二宫问道，“你看起来很累的样子。”

二宫懒得说话，扔了一块抹布给相叶之后，自己继续安安静静地收拾着，他能感受到自己的后穴还不能完全的收缩，相叶的精液顺着穴口流下，温热的液体在自己的潜水服里顺着大腿向下流淌，他觉得自己的腿在忍不住颤抖，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。

两个人在无言之中完成了所有的工作，相叶贴心地帮他把所有的东西都在自己力所能及的范围内收拾好，然后眨巴着自己宝石般的大眼睛，问二宫下次可不可以再来帮他解决一下生理问题。

“再说吧。”二宫猫着腰，只给相叶留下了一个万分疲惫的背影。

二宫虽然这么说，不过却还是和相叶保持了很长一段时间这样不清不楚的关系，他甚至都不清楚相叶知不知道他们这样做的意义所在，还是单纯的认为自己只是单纯地帮他解决生理上的问题，和帮他包扎伤口，梳洗头发是一样的事情。

不过二宫也不愿意去和相叶去确认这些事情，二宫知道一直和相叶做爱的自己怀揣着肮脏的想法，他是爱相叶的，他只是在利用相叶的懵懂无知去满足自己的欲望而已，他不想让这些事情成为摧毁他们两人之间关系的阻碍。

他们在那片虚假的大海之中无数次地沉浮，互相亲吻，爱抚，再用力地贯穿对方，在咸涩的海水之中达到高潮，一切都美好得像是谁为他们编织好的旖旎春梦一般，时间，还有人世间的那些枷锁都不能束缚住他们，他们像是一对自由的游鱼一般，在这虚无的伊甸园之中荒淫度日。

可这一切不过是他们的幻想，没有任何人可以逃离现实的枷锁，只是——二宫在心里笑了笑——这样的现实却也是那样的荒诞不经，不过是随时都会破碎的黄粱美梦。

“小和，一会儿留下来陪我吧。”一般主动要求做爱的都是相叶，而这句话也就顺其自然地成了他们两个人之间的暗语。

二宫知道自己应该拒绝对方的，却还是点了点头，没有多说什么。

相叶的吻已经不像第一天那般不得章法，只是在浅水区就已经把二宫吻得失了神，仿佛是在啃噬着二宫的灵魂一般。脱下潜水服的动作也比之前娴熟许多，不出片刻半裸的二宫已经被他拉到了深水区，手向二宫的下身探去，后穴一片湿热，热情地吞下了相叶纤长的手指，显然二宫已经提前做好了准备。

“好棒……”相叶在二宫的耳边呢喃着，尽管人鱼的嗓音甜美，却又像是恶魔的低语一般，把二宫拉入了极乐的地狱。

恰到好处的窒息感会放大快感，这是二宫告诉相叶的，于是每次做爱的时候相叶总会出其不意地把对方拉入水中，看着对方几乎达到极限的时候再吻上去，把维持呼吸最低限度的氧气渡给对方，往往这个时候二宫会紧紧环抱住相叶，就像是抓着最后的救命稻草一般。

两个人太过熟悉这个流程，本身人鱼并没有太过规律的发情期，大多都是因为相叶单纯的“想做”，便会发展到这个地步，他熟悉二宫身上的每个敏感点，知道对方愿意在高潮的时候和他接吻，也知道刚刚顶入生殖腔的时候二宫会有点痛，不过之后两个人回一起到达欢愉的顶峰。

只是二宫这次推开了他。

“不要……不要进去……”二宫低声说道，嗓音似是沾染上了若有若无的哭腔。

“……一会儿会好的，没事……”相叶安抚着二宫，每次进入生殖腔的时候二宫多少都会有些抗拒，不过最后都由着相叶的性子来了，这次相叶也只以为是二宫因为疼痛而拒绝他的。

“不可以……不要……”二宫的哭腔越来越明显，最后甚至趴在相叶的肩头上哭了起来，没有任何的声音，只是近乎无声的抽泣，却让相叶一下子慌了神，连忙询问二宫是不是弄疼了他，或者发生了什么。

“我……”二宫说话还是一抽一抽地，和往常有些冷淡的语气大不相同，“相叶……我怀孕了。”

听到这话的相叶也突然手足无措起来，连忙把自己的性器从二宫的体内抽出，小心地把他放在岸上，然后轻轻摸着二宫的小肚子，生怕自己碰坏了二宫一般。“是……是宝宝吗？”

二宫没有理会相叶，只是躺在岸边，任由海水一次次轻轻拂过自己的皮肤，让每个毛孔都能感受到大海的气息，他用手遮住自己的脸，似乎只有这样才能理清万分之一的思绪。

在拿到检查报告的时候，二宫很害怕，他不知道这究竟是不是件好事，他也不知道要如何处理，甚至都不知道自己会不会变成怪物。

怪物——二宫是这样称呼自己的，先不说男性怀孕的几率本就微乎其微，再加上自己肚子里的“孩子”是属于一条人鱼的，自己学过的全部知识都无法告诉他自己的身体究竟在孕育着什么样的东西，是一个健康的婴孩，还是一条漂亮的小人鱼，又或者只是一只怪物。

他本想打掉这个孩子的，这个孩子不应该出现，也不可以出现，可二宫又没有这样的勇气，他甚至不敢去做b超检查，害怕被别人发现这个孩子的另一位父亲是一条人鱼，更妄论去做手术拿掉这个孩子。

除此之外，二宫不想承认的是，他想把这个孩子生下来。这个孩子的血脉属于相叶雅纪和二宫和也，单凭这一点他就愿意冒着生命危险怀胎十月，他爱着相叶雅纪，但却又害怕失去他，于是只能用这样拙略的手段拴住相叶，或者说单单拴住自己。他甚至考虑过如果相叶不愿意接受这个孩子的话，那他就离开这家水族馆，去到一个遥远的地方，要么生下这个孩子，要么和这个孩子一同死去。

“小和，你带我出去吧。”相叶这样说道，“去带我看看大海，然后我们就在海边住下来，一起等待宝宝的出生。”

二宫发誓自己是无法拒绝相叶雅纪的。

带着一条人鱼逃离水族馆并不是一件简单的事情，再加上二宫怀有身孕，很多事情做起来本就有些不方便，但却又无法请假离开，只能咬着牙在完成工作的同时，安排着逃跑的计划。

相叶看着二宫心疼，却也帮不上太多的忙，只能在二宫休息的时候抱抱他，亲吻着二宫的嘴角，希望能以此缓解二宫的不适感。

在二宫的肚子引起别人的怀疑之前，他带着相叶离开了水族馆。

两个人连夜赶路，不敢有一丝一毫的停歇，尽管二宫已经提前准备好了周转的车辆，不过却还是要反复搬运相叶，而这个时候相叶才发现二宫只有肚子长得飞快，而身上其他的地方已经瘦的几乎只剩骨头了。

担心的话还没有说出口，二宫就已经又坐上驾驶席，发动汽车，向着他们的目的地继续驶去。

是一个南方的小岛，可目的地是哪里并不重要，更重要的是，相叶第一次亲眼见到了大海。

他们在一处渔港停了下来，车窗外就是相叶日思夜想的大海。二宫熄了火，眯上了眼睛对相叶说道：“你走吧。你不属于这里的。”也不属于我。后半句话萦绕在二宫的脑海里，只是他不愿说给相叶听。

二宫累极了，他甚至没有听到相叶的回答，就在驾驶席上睡着了。

“大海很美。但是还是小和更美一些……”相叶轻声这样说道。

就像是什么烂俗的童话故事一般，小美人鱼和他的王子过上了幸福美满的生活，他没有失去美丽的嗓音，也没有丢掉漂亮的尾巴，这一次，是他的王子殿下一起陪他回到了大海里生活。

和二宫之前所预料过的一样，他变成了一个怪物，大约是体内的孩子带给他的影响，让他可以在水中呼吸，却没有幻化出漂亮的人鱼尾巴，还保持着那个最为普通的人类的形态。

只是相叶一直坚持说二宫也成为了人鱼。

这样的变化却没有给二宫的生活带来太多的影响，唯一的变化是他可以放心大胆地和相叶在水里做爱。

这是他第一次主动提出这样的要求，虽然相叶顾虑着他已经十分明显的肚子，可二宫却就这样不由分说地吻上了他的唇，他们已经太久没有做过，二宫用这个吻在诉说着他的爱恋与想念。虽然是在海水之中，呼吸已经对于两个人而言没有太多的意义，但是相叶却还是觉得自己被对方吻的头昏脑胀。

明明两个人之前经常接吻，可是这个吻却又和那些并不一样。

相叶有些气恼，他逐渐膨胀的控制欲不允许让二宫这样掌控所有的主动权，于是便坏心眼地拉着二宫往更深的深海潜去，他知道二宫的惧怕，之前也从未带二宫来到这样的深度。

可二宫却丝毫没有任何的慌张，他捧着相叶的脸，和相叶一起坠落的同时，望着对方乌黑的眸子，用口型对他说道：

“我的命都是你的。”

听到这句话的相叶似乎是打开了什么开关一样，发了狂般亲吻着二宫，似乎是想打上什么烙印一般，事实上他也这么做了，斑驳的吻痕顺着对方的唇开始蔓延，布满二宫的颈侧，再到对方柔软的胸膛。相叶实在想不起来二宫胸脯本就此般柔软，还是因为怀孕的原因而变得更加柔软，但现在并不是给他去思考这些事情的时候。他仿佛要吮吸处乳汁一般啃咬着对方的乳头，手顺着二宫的臀缝探了进去，他已经许久没有疼爱过二宫的小穴，不过却和他记忆中的温柔乡没有任何的区别。

顾虑着二宫怀有身孕，相叶的扩张进行的极慢，他细细地描摹着内壁里的每一处褶皱，然后勾起手指开始刺激对方的前列腺。

“啊……啊……”虽然水并不是什么太好的传导介质，但是二宫呻吟的声音还是如实地传到了相叶的耳朵里，声音甜腻地让人更想好好疼爱一番。怀孕本就让这具身体变得格外敏感，相叶的动作也已经不像是第一次做爱时那般生疏，他太过熟悉对方的身体，敏感点的位置，甚至是即将高潮时候的表情。

二宫的脸颊泛着好看的红色，少年般清瘦的脖颈向后仰去，拉扯出好看的弧线，而向下则是微涨的乳房，隆起的孕肚，每一处都是恰到好处，丰满处妩媚诱人，而其他地方却又是容易破碎的美感，性器扬起，精液从前端喷薄而出，却又极快地在海水中消散开来，无影寻踪。

直到二宫的身体可以顺畅地吞吐相叶手指的时候，前端也再次兴奋起来，相叶一边用自己的阴茎抵上那个小口，一边用手箍住对方的性器，轻轻发力，把对方的快感全都封禁在顶端。

“会受不了的，”相叶语气温柔，一寸寸地深入对方身体的时候这样说道，“接下来的交给我就好。”

相叶的动作极慢，所有感受都被放大了无数倍之后，才被传达到二宫的大脑之中，他甚至能感受到相叶性器顶端吐出的蜜露，仿佛是什么绝佳的催情剂一般，让他的身体愈发兴奋。深入，不断地深入，人类的性器和人鱼的无法相比，直到一个足够危险的深度之后，相叶才停了下来，小幅度抽插着，碾磨着二宫的内壁。

“会不会顶到宝宝呢。”相叶坏笑着问道，说着还按了按二宫的肚子，似乎在确认孩子的状态一般。

“你他妈……坏……会……小心……”二宫呢喃着没有任何意义的文字，用力地掐住相叶的肩头，不知是因为想要报复还是因为快感的冲撞。

“放心，宝宝健康着呢。”相叶不再去欺负二宫，开始专注地抽插起来，不似平时那般的大开大合，虽然动作缓慢，却是每一次都准确地顶到对方的敏感点，然后深入到对方的生殖腔口再做短暂的停留。

抽离的时候二宫的媚肉疯狂地绞着相叶的前端，似乎在挽留他一般，相叶自然不会拒绝这样的邀请，便再次攻略城池，把自己的性器全部埋进了对方的身体里。

海水很凉，二宫本不习惯在海里生活的温度，但现在他却觉得自己身体里像是着起熊熊烈火般，热量全部都集中在自己的腹腔之中，他已经无暇去思考这些，相叶性器的进出就已经夺走了他大部分的思考能力，大脑中的每一块沟壑都沉沦在了欲望之中，想要更多，自己的人生会变成什么样子都已经没有关系了，还想要更多，哪怕就是这样葬身海底也无所谓，还想要更多，哪怕操进生殖腔顶到孩子也无所谓，孩子是他的，就连自己也都可以完全交付给对方，已经无所谓了。

二宫的双眸失神，他已经完全沉溺在快感之中，如果在岸上的话或许就能看到嘴角落下的涎液，晶莹的泪珠和带有温度的汗水，可眼下这些全都被海水尽数吞没掉了。

虽然相叶还没有满足，但却怕真的伤害到二宫，抽插几次后便放手让对方射了出来，虽然精液已经不似第一次那般浓稠，可相叶却能感受到源自二宫身体的温度从顶端释放，对方猛烈收缩的内壁也能证明对方已再次到达了高潮。

在自己到达顶峰之前，相叶适时地抽出自己的性器，没有在二宫身体里留下任何的精液。或许是因为被性欲冲昏了头脑，看到没有射进来的二宫像是做错了事情的孩子一般，讨好地吻着相叶的唇，汉堡手抚上了相叶的性器，似乎是要补偿相叶一般地撸动了起来。

“乖，下次全都射给你。”相叶把对方揽入怀中，安抚着对方的情绪，“全都射到生殖腔里，让小和再给我生宝宝。”

明明是这样下流的话，二宫却仿佛是真的得到了安慰一般，小幅度地点了点头，趴在相叶的肩膀上就这样睡着了。


End file.
